


Queen Of Hearts

by eishirumpelstiltskin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eishirumpelstiltskin/pseuds/eishirumpelstiltskin
Summary: Ready to be the queen inside the captain squad's house of cards?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> please read before you proceed!  
> • this AU is rated 18+  
> • pure smut  
> • typographical and grammatical errors ahead  
> • captain squad living in one roof

House member no. 1

Sawamura Daichi; Welcome Home

\--

"This is it?" You asked Yachi while glancing at a house not so big, not so small either.

Yachi nodded. "Yep! They need a capable and responsible maid. But are you sure about this, Y/n? I mean that's a den of dangerous t-tall men!"

That made you giggle. "It's fine, Hitoka-chan. I need money. I am desperate." 

"Well, we're already here and nothing is stopping you anyways." Yachi said with worry etched on her face.

"I'll be fine, Hitoka. It's not like you'll see me in a wheelchair sooner or later." You laughed, making her laugh as well.

_"Who's there?! Intruders?! Thieves?! Assaulters, kidnappers, murderers, scammers, rapers?!"_

_"What the heck Bokuto, it's rapist, not raper!"_

"Oof, looks like those are your bosses." Yachi said and kissed your cheek. "I'll get going now, you know what to do right?" 

You nodded. "Thank you so much for this, Hitoka-chan. I'll be able to pay my debts from you."

"Don't mind that, we're friends! That's just money! I'll get going now!" Yachi said and ran away.

"Oi!"

That voice made you jump in surprise. You turned your head only to see a man with gray hair towering your body with his silhouette.

"Who might you be?" He asked with an intimidating delivery.

_"That must be the maiden Yachi-san was talking about, Bokuto! Don't scare her and let her in!"_ It was a different voice, far from the second one you heard inside the house.

That made you gulp again. Now you're starting to wonder, _how many men are inside that house?_

"Oh, you mean the maid we were hiring?!" The gray haired asked and looked back at you. He stared at you from head to toe and vice versa before snatching your other bag from you.

"Come in, then." He said and gave way for you to enter the gate.

You followed the pathway towards the house. You were frozen when you reached the front door.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ You thought. You sighed. You were about to open the door when someone opened it instead from the inside.

It was an olive green haired man. He was surprised upon seeing you but immediately recovered. "Daichi said that you might be in need of my help." That guy said to the gray haired.

His deep natural voice made you gulp. That was hot, you thought.

The olive green haired guy took your baggages, leaving you with nothing to carry or to pull. You guys entered the house peacefully.

The ambiance of the house was great. You thought at first that the house might be messy since it's a den of men but to your surprise, everything is so neat and in place. The decorations are so fine.

The three of you went up to the second floor. They walked towards the end of the hallway which seems to be the location of the room you're staying in.

There were 6 rooms, three on each side. When the olive guy opened the last door on the right side, you guys went in.

"This will be your room." Olive guy said. "We had it cleaned by a friend yesterday so you don't need to worry about anything." He added.

You nodded. "Thank you so much."

You saw the gray haired guy exited the room. "We will be in the living room. The door at the end of the hallway of the first floor. Just make sure to knock before you come in so you won't be traumatized." Olive guy said.

You again nodded. He nodded back and left your room.

You closed and locked the door before heaving a sigh. "Seriously, how many men are living here?!" You whispered.

You started fixing your things and putting them into the cabinets. The olive guy was right, everything was clean, there were no dust.

_They had someone to clean this up right! He said a 'friend', then why would they need a maid?_

You just shrugged that and changed into your comfy clothes, a not so oversized tee and a not so short shorts. You went out of the room and headed down to the first floor.

You were about to enter the living room but you remembered what the olive guy said. So you knocked.

_"Shit! She's there!"_

_"Told you."_

_"Where's my shirt?! Where's my shirt?!"_

_"Damn you spilled on my boxers man! Come on!"_

_"I can't see the remote?!"_

_"Can't you leave her outside for a bit? It's already on the good part— ow hey!"_

_"I hope you men are aware that she can hear you from outside?"_

_"Ushi-buddy you're stepping on my shirt."_

The muffled voices made you thinking of what they might be doing inside. You don't want to jump into conclusions but your head can't stop thinking. As curious as you are, you opened the door.

"Aw man! Told you we should fix the doorknob!"

The sight of the living room made you blink.

There are three men topless, one man frozen in the middle of wearing his boxers, the olive guy standing beside the tv with his arms crossed and the gray haired guy who was about to turn the tv off.

Olive guy shrugged. "I told you to knock." He said.

"B-bokuto turn the tv off!"

"O-oh yeah right!" He said panicking and turned it off right away.

"So much for a day off— hey that's my shirt Kuroo!"

You slowly closed the door without breaking eye contact with them.

_WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT WAS THAT?!!_

You just saw 6 men in the messy living room watching some american pornography!

_**And they're all hot!** _

"Damn damn damn damn what did I just went into?!" You whispered and slapped your cheeks with both palms.

"Why did you slap yourself?" Olive guy said right behind your ears making you jump away from him.

"I told you to knock didn't I?" He asked and closed the door, leaving the two of you alone outside.

"Y-yeah well I did knock..." You said and looked away.

"Flustered?" He asked after noticing your pink glowing cheeks. "You have to get used to it, you'll be seeing that kind of scenario starting from now on." He said.

He peeked again inside before glancing back at you. "They're ready, come." He said and opened the door for you.

"T-thank you..." You said and shyly went in.

"Hi." The 5 of them greeted you in unison. That again made you jump in surprise.

"Sorry for earlier. That's just how we... you know... rest?" A guy wearing a black tshirt and an orange khaki shirts said. "I'm Sawamura Daichi by the way."

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." The guy looking like a rooster said. "This is Bokuto Koutarou, he might be glaring at you right now but he'll adjust to you any minute." He added.

"I'm Terushima Yuuji, miss. Sorry you have to see me that way earlier." The guy with a slicked back yellow hair said.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru. Just so you know I am the king of this house and I'm the most handsome so you cannot disobey me." The guy wearing a teal shirt said.

"Don't mind him." Daichi said and punched Oikawa's stomach while smiling at you.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi here." Olive guys said.

"O-oh I'm Y/n L/n, I am the maid you hired." You said "I will be in your care." You said and bowed.

"That's a nice name..." Kuroo said. "But we should think of something else to call you..." He said and held his thumb to think.

"I think you should start first by cooking us dinner." Oikawa said with his eyes squinting at you. The others agreed.

"Oh sure. I'll go start cooking then." You said and went out of the living room.

"Daichi-san, why do we even need a maid." Bokuto complained and pouted. "You took us to Inarizaki and Itachiyama for cleaning training then you'll just hire a maid? Unbelievable." He added.

"I'll need a companion to help me straighten you guys up." Daichi said and stood up.

"I'm not gay anyways, I don't need you to straighten me up." Oikawa said.

Daichi smirked and leaned over Oikawa before holding his friend's covered manhood. "Really?" He asked and smirked.

Oikawa smirked back. "Don't try me, Daichi. Y/n's around." 

Daichi went out of the living room to follow you to the kitchen and to help you make dinner.

"I like miss." Terushima said all of a sudden.

"What's the point? You like everyone." Kuroo said while peeling an orange.

"What? Didn't you feel something when she came in? If only you looked at her properly without that bangs of yours." 

"Bitch, it's what you call style okay? What is my hair even doing to you."

"I think that's just your libido rising up, Terushima. You're always horny. STD is waving." Ushijima said and went out of the living room as well.

"Ohh, Ushijima barely talks but his words are sharp when he does." Bokuto said and glanced at Oikawa who has been silent for a while

"Horny? You can jack off in the bathroom." Bokuto said and stood up.

"Y/n might hear me."

"Why does Y/n concern you anyway. Then let her hear it. Masturbating is normal." Kuroo said.

"And come to think of it, jacking off while stopping yourself from moaning is challenging. It adds up spice and thrill~" Bokuto said and laughed before walking out of the living room.

After cooking everyone's dinner— curry— you guys ate. After that, you washed the dishes while the six of them went back to the living room.

You were about to climb the stairs when you heard muffled groans inside the bathroom. You worriedly walked to the bathroom doors with your eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's there? Are you okay?" You asked while knocking the door.

"Y/n? I'm fine!" Oikawa answered while breathing heavily.

"He must be jacking off." You joked and giggled before turning away but Bokuto was already in your way.

His head tilted while looking at you.

"How did you know he was jacking off?"

You rolled on your bed for the 126th time. It's already 12:00 midnight but you still can't sleep. You were super bothered about what Bokuto said earlier.

_"How did you know he was jacking off?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I like you! Your curry's tasty!"_

_"O-oh thanks..."_

_"So how did you know he was jacking off?"_

"Ahhhhh! Can I quit?!" You exclaimed with your pillow on your face.

You felt thirsty so you stood up and went out of your room. You carefully went down not to make any noises until you reached the kitchen.

You opened the fridge and took a pitcher of water. You poured yourself a half of glass and drank it.

"Y/n?"

That made you spit your drink.

"Woah! I'm sorry!" He said and opened the kitchen lights. Oh, it was just Daichi.

_Topless Daichi?!!_

"W-what are you doing downstairs without your shirt on?!" You immediately exclaimed. Your eyes widened when he wrapped his arm around you and held your mouth.

"Don't be too loud." He whispered. He immediately realized what he did so he let go of you. "I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to..." He said and looked away.

"A-ah yeah, it's alright..." You said and smiled.

"Ah! I haven't greeted you properly yet." Daichi said. "Welcome to the house of cards." He said. House of cards?

"Well, we named the house that way since we don't know who owns it among us. I hope you excuse their incompetence and childishness towards you. I'll get them straight sooner or later." Daichi said and smiled.

You smiled back at him. "Thank you, please take care of me." You said and bowed.

"We will." He said and approached you. You were already comfortable with him which didn't make you take a step back but you were caught off guard when he tucked your escape hair behind your ear.

"Terushima was right... there was something about you that I can't explain..." He whispered and descended his face to yours. Funny why you didn't flinch.

"What do you mean?" You asked as he slowly caressed your cheek.

"It's like tugging me in, controlling over me..." He whispered and leaned his forehead on yours. "This, tugging this." He whispered and slowly planted a kiss on your lips.

You slowly closed your eyes while slowly responding to his kisses. His hands held your waist while deepening the kiss.

_'This is wrong... this is...'_ You thought as you got hypnotized with his kisses.

"This is home..." He whispered after breaking your kiss. " **Welcome home** , Y/n." He said with the most genuine smile you've ever seen.

He again kissed you as he slowly carried you in a bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Turn it off." He said chuckled while carrying you. You giggled a bit and turned the lights off. He carried you up to the second floor and stright to your room.

You felt the soft mattress at your back when he placed you down. He slowly removed his tshirt, revealing his well toned body. And you admit, you've never seen someone as beefy as him. He's so... masculine. So hot.

"You can take a picture instead of staring on it for a short period of time." He said and chuckled. He returned kissing you, slowly nibbling your lower lips.

"Mhm..." He mubbled as he licks your lower lip. "...soft.." He whispered in between your kisses before entering his tongue, ready to battle with yours.

His tongue fought yours. You slightly moaned when he sucked the tip of your tongue. His sinful hand started traveling your body, touching your skin gently and delicately. 

"How's the kiss?" He whispered as his kisses started going down to your neck. You lift your head and tilted it to the side. "Good..." You whispered and ran your fingers through his soft hair.

"I wanna suck your skin so bad..." He whispered and looked at you with pleading eyes. "Please?"

The sight of Daichi like that made you look away with a flustered face. "I-i don't mind... just make sure you plant it somewhere— ah!" You moaned softly when he sucked a skin on your collarbone.

"Sexy..." He whispered while starstrucked at you lying on bed with an uneven breathing.

He gently removed your tshirt which you immediately allowed, until you both realized that you're not wearing any brassiere.

"D-don't look!" You squealed and covered your mounds with your arms. That made Daichi laugh.

"Come on. Show them." He said with a smile. His smile immediately caught you, and just like a hypnotized being, you slowly let go if your mounds, showing them to him.

"Mhmm..." He moaned while staring at your breasts. He licked and bit his lower lip before touching it.

His touch made you flinch. He slowly fondled with your breast with his calloused hand. As his hand brushed the bare skin of your breast, it gave you a very pleasant feeling.

"You like it when I play with them?" He asked. He continued playing with it as he slowly entered his other hand inside your undergarment.

"S-sawamura—!"

"Shh..." He whispered and kissed the tip of your nose. You covered your mouth with your hands as you slowly opened your legs to give him more access.

"You're wet..." He whispered huskily. You can't see him since your eyes are tightly closed but you can feel him. You can feel him and he feels so hot right now.

He played with your folds using his middle finger. He then used his index finger to play with your clit, making you whimper immediately.

"Hmm... sensitive..." He whispered and chuckled before making small circles on your clit. You stopped yourself from moaning but Daichi's finger started circling faster and faster.

"S-sawamura... S-sawa— ahh— S-sa..." You moaned breathlessly with puffy eyes. 

"Daichi. Call me Daichi." He whispered and stopped playing with your clit. He slowly inserted his index finger inside you.

That made you gasp in pain. "I-it hurts..."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered and moved his finger inside you for you to adjust to him.

"I'm moving..." He whispered and started moving his finger in and out. You gripped on the bedsheet as Daichi fingers you.

The pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. He's only using one finger yet it feels so good.

"I'm inserting another finger..." He whispered and gave you a peck on the lips before inserting his middle finger.

"Urm... D-daichi it h-hurts..."

"I know, I know. It'll go away later I promise." He said gently. After some time, he started moving his fingers again, in and out.

"T-that... that feels... so good..." You whispered while breathing heavily. "I-i... D-daichi... oh..." You moaned as he slowly increased his speed.

"A-ah! Daichi! Daichi! Oh!" You moaned, forgetting that there are still 5 more men in the house.

_Good thing they're all asleep._

"S-something's coming out!" You moaned and bit your lower lip. "I-it's— it's comming— ah! Daichi!" You moaned.

Your liquids immediately spurted on Daichi's hand. He took it in his mouth and licked it while looking at you seductively.

"And now, for the fun part..." He said and kneeled in between your legs. He held the garters of his shorts and took it off, revealing his ginormous friend.

The sight of his erect manhood made you gulp in fear. It gave you goosebumps. _'That's bigger than I expected it to be.'_ You thought.

You were about to touch it when Daichi held your hand. "You don't want me going berserk here, do you?" He asked and chuckled.

He slowly and gently removed your shorts with your wet undergarment as well. He threw the clothes on the floor before completely looking at you.

"I live for this view." He whisperedwhile in awe of your hot, sweating body.

Even though there's only the moon as the source of light, Daichi can clearly see how beautiful you are. He knows he'll never regret claiming you tonight.

You noticed something in his left hand. "That's a condom, isn't it?" You asked.

Daichi smiled and opened the pack using his teeth. "Yes. We definitely wanna practice safe sex right?"

You nodded. "Where did you get it though?" You asked.

"Everyone of us always have one in every shorts and pants. So don't be surprised once you do the laundry." He said and slowly wore the condom in his manhood.

"Eehhh..." You whispered while staring at his friend being dressed.

Daichi chuckled. "I'm claiming you tonight." He said and held your knees and opening your legs wide. "Will you let me claim your virginity tonight, Y/n?"

It was a genuine question. You heard no joke. It was pure and has no regrets.

You nodded. "Claim me." You whispered and lifted your arms to reach Daichi. "Claim me, Daichi."

Daichi held his cock and slowly rubbed its tip to your folds making you whimper softly. He slowly entered his head, making you flinch in pain.

"I-it hurts..." You cried with tears forming on your eyes.

Daichi played with your clit to ease the pain away. "I haven't even inserted the whole head."

"It's because you're so big!" You complained.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said. He tried inserting his manhood slowly but the pain you were feeling won't just stop.

"It really hurts, Daichi..." You cried. Daichi immediately wiped the tears falling from your eyes.

"We can stop if its really hurting you." He said with concern visible in his eyes. But you shook your head. "Continue, please."

"Are you sure— Y/n don't move—! Ahh s-shit!" He groaned when you tried moving yourself to fully insert his cock to your womanhood.

"Hng! Daichi!" You cried while biting your lower lip to stop yourself from sobbing. 

"No no don't cry please..." He whispered and kissed your tears. "Don't cry, the pain will go away soon."

"J-just don't move."

"I won't move unless you say so." Daichi said and wiped your tears.

"I-it's okay, you can move now..."

"You don't have to for—"

"It's fine..." You whispered as you feel yourself. "It's not that painful anymore."

"Here we go then." Daichi said and held your hips with his both hands. He slowly thrust his hips, inserting his whole massive cock inside you. That made you moan, not in pain but in pleasure.

He slowly went out and thrusted himself again. He repeated that multiple times as he enjoys your muffled moans hidden behind your palms.

"Don't stop yourself moaning. No one can hear you here aside from me." Daichi reassured.

"I'm going a bit faster..." He said and started thrusting in and out a bit faster, yet it was still delicate and gentle.

"D-daichi, ah, ah! Daichi! F-faster p-please!" You pleader while gripping the pillows beside you.

"I-i— ugh s-shit Y/n— oh! Fuck!" He groaned as he goes faster.

Your moans and his groans flooded the whole room. His thrusts got faster and rougher as your skins slap at each other.

"Ohhh fuck! Oh fuck! Urgh!" He groaned roughly. He bent his body towards you to go deeper, making you moan in satisfaction.

Daichi kissed you while thrusting in and out. You keep accidentally biting his lips but he didn't mind. Your hands reached his back, causing you to scratch on him. But he didn't mind it as well.

"Y-y/n! Aarrgh!" He groaned as he continued bringing you to the depths of heaven. 

"D-daichi—! Somet-thing's— ah! C-coming again— oh!" You cried in pleasure.

"Let's come t-together— fuck! Ah! C-coming!"

"Daichi! Daichi! Daichi!" You cried his name as you both came, together.

_"Mhmm... they should learn closing the door properly next time. They're so loud." Oikawa whispered and smirked before closing the door of your room._

_"That was a good watch~ time to sleep~" He said and stretched his arm out._

\--


	2. Top Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read before you proceed!  
> • this AU is rated 18+  
> • pure smut  
> • typographical and grammatical errors ahead  
> • captain squad living in one roof

House member no. 2

Oikawa Tooru

\--

_"Is she dead?"_

_"She's breathing."_

_"She's so pretty."_

_"Only when she's asleep though."_

_"Shush Ushi-buddy you'll make her upset!"_

You flinched when someone poked your cheeks in the middle of sleeping. There were multiple voices surrounding you and they all sound familiar.

_"Should I call the ambulance?"_

_"No and stop poking her."_

You slowly opened your eyes. You usually wake up with the ray of sunshine hitting your face but it was blocked by someone.

"She's alive."

"Aww that sucks."

"Good morning!" 4 men greeted in unison. You rubbed your eyes and even blinked multiple times before staring at them.

Bokuto was kneeling on the floor on your left side, he was the one poking your cheek with a random twig. Kuroo was behind him. Terushima was on your right side, sitting on the bed while Ushijima was at the near foot, blocking the sun from you.

"Good morning..." You greeted with a horse voice and sat down. But you were immediately frozen when you felt an excruciating pain down there.

"Miss? What's wrong?" Terushima asked He probably noticed. 

"Oh it's nothing." You said and covered yourself with your blanket. You noticed that you are dressed with a bigger shirt but you're not wearing any underwear.

With a bigger shirt?

_Daichi's shirt!_

"A-ah, my stomach hurts." You pretended and covered yourself more. "Can you guys leave?"

"Huh? But we want to come with you downstairs! That's why we woke you up!" Bokuto said and pulled your blanket. Good thing you held it very tight.

"You guys don't have too." You said and pulled your blanket back.

"Come on!" Bokuto argued and pulled the blanket harder. But you knew Bokuto's way bigger and stronger than you. You were about to lose grip when a couple of knocks butt in.

"Daichi said it's time to eat breakfast." Oikawa said while leaning on the door frame.

Daichi's name made your face red. No one noticed but Ushijima did. But he didn't utter any word about it since he thought it's none of his business anyway.

"Well, we can't complain when it's Daichi." Bokuto said and stood up. They all bid you goodbye before they went out of the room.

"So." Oikawa called. "How's your first night?"

"Fine? Why does it concern you?" You asked back. "Anyway can you please go out too?"

"Why? Does my presence concern you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Stop playing with me." You said. Your eyebrows met when Oikawa entered the room.

"Look at this." He said and closed the door and locked it. "This is how you lock a door, ugly." He said and grinned.

You raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Now can you please leave?"

Oikawa slowly walked towards you making you alert. "You should be thankful that I drove them away from you since..."

Using his full force, he pulled your blanket and threw it in the floor.

"You're wearing Daichi's tshirt." He said and chuckled.

You were flustered at what he said and did. You immediately sat down and covered your hips since you're not wearing any underwear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" You exclaimed, clearly pissed.

"What do you think?" He asked and smirked. "Sorry, but I'm not deaf lady. Looks like Daichi got you first, lucky bastard. Don't you think it's kinda unfair for the rest of us?" 

That made you gulp.

"Now now, don't be scared. I'm not going to do anything to you." Oikawa said and descended his head to you.

"For now." He added and smirked before kissing the tip of your nose.

"Stay here and change your clothes. I'll bring you your breakfast." Oikawa said and held your hand to guide you go down the bed. "Are you sore?"

Even though your too shy to let him know, you nodded.

"Yeah, you're a virgin and you took in a hella thick dick, _8 inch long_. If I were you I would've caught a fever as well." Oikawa said and guided you towards the closet.

You blushed at what he said.

He silently watched and helped you dress up. He took you back to bed again and tucked you in.

"There, there. I'll be back." He said and went out of the room.

"Oikawa!" You called him before he exits.

"Thank you." You said with a soft smile after he turned his head. His eyes widened when he felt his cheeks heating.

He rushingly went down to the kitchen while shaking what he felt a while ago.

"Where's Y/n?" Daichi asked when Oikawa entered the kitchen.

Everyone was eating happily.

"She's sick." Oikawa said while readying their maid's food. "I'll bring her breakfast upstairs."

"Wait, let me come with you." Daichi said and poured a glass of water as well. "You assholes behave here." Daichi said to the four. They nodded like children.

Oikawa and Daichi went upstairs and without knocking, they entered your room.

"D-daichi..." You whispered and blinked multiple times.

"Oikawa said you're sick." Daichi said and immediately went towards you. He held your forehead and neck to check your temperature.

"She's not sick?" Daichi said and glanced at Oikawa who closed the door and locked it.

"She's not sick because she's sore, dumbass." Oikawa said and placed the tray of food on the table.

"Oh, sore." Daichi whispered. "Wait how d—"

"Your room was open yesterday when you too were fucking." Oikawa said.

Oikawa's use of vulgar words made you laugh softly. It's the first time you've met someone like him. It was rather refreshing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daichi said and chuckled before caressing your hair.

"So." Oikawa started. "You hired a maid for sex purposes?"

That made you frozen. _Wait what?_

"Of course not, bitch." Daichi said and sighed. "I was just seduced yesterday." Daichi whispered and glanced at you with a pouty face.

"I didn't do anything!" You fought and smacked Daichi's back.

Daichi laughed, making you laugh as well.

"Ahem?!" Oikawa faked a cough. "I am a man who prioritize horniness in his everyday life. What you did yesterday was unfair. I want Y/n too."

Your face immediately turned beet red.

"I don't mind sharing her." Daichi said.

_Wow, Daichi_.

"But I don't own her." He added. "It's for her to decide."

"Alright." Oikawa said and pushed Daichi out of the bed and sitting in his position. 

"Here's the thing. Either you become the house of card's Alice or you leave. We will still pay you your promised salary. Electricity's free, so is food, water and shelter. You don't have to be the maid anymore."

_**"Be our Alice in Wonderland."** _

That's what he said. But his eyes were like singing for the Queen of Hearts— for you— just like the real mad hatter. His eyes held bloodlust, guilty of murder, just like the real mad hatter.

You were like hypnotized. You nodded to his wish.

"Easy!" Oikawa beamed and laughed before heading out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Daichi asked and caressed your cheek. You nodded and smiled.

"It's a win-win situation, Daichi. I really need money." You said and held his hand on your cheek.

Daichi nodded. "I'll do my best in taking care of you. You don't have to worry about anything." He said and leaned his forehead on yours.

*afternoon*

"UNO!" You exclaimed when you saw Bokuto's card.

"I was going to say that!" Bokuto exclaimed and ruffled his hair. But he later smirked and showed you his cards. "SIKE, THEY WERE STACKED, I STILL HAVE 2 CARDS! NYEEEE~"

Kuroo laughed and gave you another 4 cards. "Damn I'm starting to hate this game." You complained.

Daichi laughed. He was sitting on the couch and he's not joining the game, he's with Oikawa and Ushijima.

"I'm done! Hey hey hey!!" Bokuto stood up and exclaimed. That made you, Kuroo and Terushima laugh.

Oikawa stood up and kneeled behind you. He took a card from your stack and dropped it. "Blocked Kuroo." Oikawa said with his chin resting on your shoulder.

"Plus four, change to color red." Terushima said.

You glanced at Oikawa. Your face are only centimeters apart. His face was glass clear and his ear looks so perfect.

You saw him smirk, making you face back to your cards. "Plus four, change to color yellow. Blocked Kuroo." Oikawa said.

"Man! You shouldn't have joined!" Kuroo complained with a frown and took eight cards in the stack.

Terushima dropped a yellow card, so Oikawa dropped your last 2 reverse yellow card as well. "There, all done." Oikawa said and immediately carried you like a newly wedded bride.

"W-what?! Oikawa—!"

"Call me Tooru." Oikawa said and walked out of the living room.

"What is he doing?" Bokuto asked. Daichi shrugged like he knows nothing. He wants less boys to touch Y/n as possible since each of them has their different levels of libido and kinks. He knew that you wouldn't be able to handle them all.

_**Or would you?** _

"Come on, Tooru. We're still playing." You complained with a frown.

"I also want to play with you." Oikawa said and chuckled. You both entered his room. A well lit room with a turquoise and white theme. He gently put you down, but not on bed.

"What do you mean?" You asked. "Let me remind you again that I'm still sore—"

"Hah? Come again? I can't hear you?" Oikawa teased and laughed. He removed his t-shirt, boxer and shorts and pulled you to bed. You weren't even given a chance to look at how big he is.

He rapidly undressed you, leaving you in your brassiere and shorts. You were blushing red when he turned you around. "One of the reasons why I'm better than Daichi is this."

He started planting soft kisses on your nape as his calloused hands travel around your waist. You were immediately aroused with his wet kisses.

His kisses slowly went down to the clasp of your bra. Using his mouth and teeth, he cleanly and successfully unclasped it.

His lips travelled back to your shoulder and using his teeth, he bit the strap of your bra to remove it.

He also did that to the other side. "What can I say, I am very talented indeed." He whispered right behind your ear as he slowly held the garter of your shorts and removed it as well.

Oikawa turned you around to face him, only to see your flustered face. Your blushing face immediately turned him on. "That's so cute." He whispered and chuckled.

He lied down on the bed while looking at you. Using his index and middle finger, he motioned you to come to him.

"Sit here." He said and tapped his abs. You gulped when you saw his erect manhood. You don't know if Daichi's bigger or Oikawa.

You slowly sat on Oikawa's well toned abs, letting the man feel your wet folds on his skin. That made him moan. "Ah yeah... already wet for me huh?"

"Now, lean down here and kiss me." He said seductively. "Let me feel those mounds of yours babe, come down here and kiss the fuck out of me."

The vulgarly in his words turned you on. You slowly leaned on his well toned chest before kissing him.

You bit his soft lower lip before sucking it. You heard him groaned. Your tongues slowly met and when they did, they fought each other.

Your body slowly went lower and lower as you and Oikawa continued lapping each others lips. A soft moan escaped Oikawa's lips when your wet folds touched his manhood.

"Grind, woman." He ordered. "Grind on me." Oikawa said with puffy eyes. You did what you were told and started grinding on his raw manhood. Your cum started spreading on his friend.

"U-ugh.. f-fuck..." He moaned and grasped onto your mounds. You slowly continued grinding on him as he massage your mounds. He would pinch your nipples whenever he feels good.

"S-stop, stop i-it woman, I-i'm cumming..." Oikawa said while breathing heavily. You stopped grinding on him while catching your breath.

"Kindly get a condom on my desk, please." Oikawa said and smirked. You nodded and stood up.

"Nice ass!" Oikawa exclaimed as you walk towards his desk. You immediately saw a box of condom he was talking about so you took one.

"I would kill for this view." He whispered while staring at your completely naked back.

You went back to him and without his orders you sat on his abs. But the difference is that you are facing his member.

"H-hey w-what—"

A loud groan escaped Oikawa's beautiful lips when you touched the tip his manhood.

"Y/n d-don't touch i-it..." He pleaded. But you didn't listen. Using your hand, you touched his member's body and stroked it slowly, up and down.

"This is how men masturbate, right?" You whispered as Oikawa stops himself from moaning too loud.

"F-fuck... your hands are so h-hot y-you bitch... hah.... d-damn it, s-stop that..."

You giggled and stopped stroking his member. You carefully opened the condom and dressed Oikawa's manhood, just like how Daichi did yesterday night.

"Ughhh~ fuck!" Oikawa groaned.

You carefully went down of the bed but Oikawa held your hand. "Nah ah, I ain't fucking you because you're fucking me." He said and smirked.

That made you gulp. "I-i'll do the f-fucking...?"

"Yeah, show me what you've learned with Daichi yesterday." He said with a grin.

You slowly rode Oikawa and held his member. You slowly inserted him inside your wet womanhood, making you groan and whince in pain.

"G-go on, you can do it..." Oikawa said while holding your other hand. You both groaned loud when Oikawa successfully entered.

"Fuck fuck fuck— Y/n d-don't fucking clench on me!" Oikawa complained, clearly having a hard time. It was written all over his face. "Y-you're gonna make me cum— fuck! Move your ass already!"

"B-but it hurts..." You complained back.

Oikawa held your hand s and intertwined your fingers. "The pain will go away once you adjust yourself, j-just move! I-i'm almost at my limit!"

You started going up and down slowly on Oikawa's member. His groans flooded the whole room. After some time, the pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Pump it harder you w-woman— shit!" He groaned when you started going up and down with a visible rhythm.

"Fuck! A-ah! That's it, that's it!" Oikawa groaned as you pump harder and harder. Your moans mixed with his groans like melody inside the room.

_**And that didn't escape Kuroo's ears.** _

"You're so goddamn beautiful—! Ah! Y-you fucking b-bitch! Argh!"

"W-wait..." You whispered while catching your breath.

"Why did you stop..." Oikawa asked, also catching his breath. "You have to enhance that stamina of yours. I'mma ask Kita what fruits you can eat for that case." He said with a grin.

"Can you continue now? Please?" Oikawa pleaded while covering his face with his hands. "I fucking need you, p-please move already— ah fuck! D-don't clench on me!"

"Hng— ah!" You moaned and started pumping on him again.

"They're so gorgeous Y/n! Oh!", Oikawa groaned while eyeing on your mounds which also bounces whenever you go up and down. "Harder! Yes! That's it! Argh! F-fuck!"

"T-tooru! Tooru! Tooru!" You cried his name.

"Y/n! Hnngg—ah! Aurghh!!"

You breathlessly fell on Oikawa's chest. Both of you wet with your own sweats.

"That was good." Oikawa whispered while he's still inside you. He caressed your hair and kissed the top of your head.

"Oh, she fell asleep." Oikawa said after he saw you with your eyes closed while breathing heavily. "She must be so tired." He whispered and hugged you tight.

"Stop watching dumb fuck! Close the door and leave us alone." Oikawa exclaimed.

_"Wow! I'm the dumb fuck?! Fyi I'm the most intelligent student in this house—"_

"Shut it Kuroo and leave!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Damn geniuses."

\--


	3. Lost Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read before you proceed!  
> • this AU is rated 18+  
> • pure smut  
> • typographical and grammatical errors ahead  
> • captain squad living in one roof

House member no. 3

Kuroo Tetsurou

\--

“Ehh…” Kuroo whispered while rubbing his eyes. He just woke up and there’s still morning glory in his eyes. He went to the sink and washed his face.

“Daichi even scolded Bokuto for trying to wake you up. Good thing you got your ears both covered.” You said before putting the sunny side up on top of the rice in his plate. “Eat up.”

“Thanks, _lost Belle_.” He said and sat down.

That made you blink. “What do you mean lost Belle?” You asked before pouring him a glass of water.

“You’re a beauty but you’re lost.” He casually said and munched up his breakfast. “I would’ve called you Alice since you’re lost in the house of cards which you can particularly call Wonderland, but it just doesn’t fit you at all… for me.” He added.

“And, Alice is a virgin.” He maliciously said before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“And what do you mean by that?” You asked with a strict voice.

“Don’t tell me you’re still virgin.” He said and laughed. That silenced you, well he’s not wrong.

It has been a week and days since you became the house of card’s maid. You became close to the six, unbiased and fair. It feels like you weren’t a maid at all! The guys always help you with the chores and treats you like a queen, no cap.

And it’s been a week since you’ve been fucked. Daichi did his best for you not to be touched but Oikawa has been a bully to you lately. He keeps slapping your ass or teasing you while cooking sometimes. 

Daichi and Oikawa would always fight about this matter while the other four remained oblivious and ignorant of what’s happening… or maybe not.

“Where did they go, by the way?” Kuroo asked. 

“If I’m not mistaken, I heard from Terushima that they went to the red-light district…?”

“Do you know what and where that is?”

“Uhm… no?”

“Oh well.” Kuroo said and leaned on the chair. “That’s upsetting, they really left me…” He sulked.

“You should’ve replaced Ushijima. It seems like he doesn’t want to come with them earlier.” You said. 

Kuroo stood up and took his plate in the sink. “Well, Ushijima’s a great man.”

That made you confused. Kuroo just stayed silent and brushed his teeth.

After he did, he walked towards you and fanned your lips with his breath. “Good?” He asked.

That made you laugh. “Yeah, minty.” You said and smiled.

“Yours too.” He added. He went to the living room while you washed the dishes. 

After washing them, you let them sit to dry and went to the living room. You caught Kuroo watching another American pornography. That sight was still surprising even though you’ve been catching everyone for the whole week.

“Kuroo, what do you want for lunch?” You asked. “It’s already 11 AM, maybe I could buy something at the market. Any recommendations?”

Kuroo paused the video before glancing at you. When he did, his eyes widened a bit as his cheeks turned rose pink, making you confused. You tilted your head and asked again. “Any recommendations for lunch?”

The sight of your wet shirt with your visible brassiere made Kuroo gulp.

He turned the tv off and stood up. He fixed the sofa and transformed it to be a bed.

Kuroo looked at you seriously before motioning his hands. “Come here.”

You blinked and walked towards him without any hesitations. But you felt the atmosphere became very intense.

“I have a question, and I’ve been meaning to ask this since this morning.” Kuroo said earnestly and took a deep breath.

“Well…” He started as you diverted your full attention to him. “I was wondering if I could ride you the same way you were riding Oikawa last week.”

That made you blink as you slowly digested what he said. That made your jaw drop and turned your face red.

“H-how did you know…?” You asked. You anxiously bit the insides of your cheek. How is everybody knowing this after one by one?!

“I was watching the whole time. Oikawa knew.” Kuroo said and lowered his upper body while squinting his eyes at you. “Oi Y/n, don’t be unfair and let me taste you too.” He said like a kid.

That made you frown. “Don’t say that like you’re just asking for a piece of candy!” You exclaimed right at his face with your face all red. You were about to complain again when Kuroo planted his lips on top of yours.

It was a soft kiss which only lasted for 3 seconds. Kuroo immediately saw the shock in your face when he descended his face. That made him chuckle. “I am asking for permission properly, Y/n. Will you let me take a part of you too?”

You were busy fidgeting your hands and avoiding Kuroo’s stares. “Whatever, I’d still take you even if you would say no anyways.” He said and held your chin.

He lifted it up before planting his lips again on top of yours. The kiss was a bit rough and needy this time, it was passionate unlike the 3 second soft kiss. 

His tongue slipped inside your mouth, gentle but demanding. You were immediately captured by his sinful lip’s spell. You responded without thinking twice, making him groan a bit.

Kuroo lowered his head more to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you gripped his hair. Kuroo’s hands travelled around your body until they landed on your hips, he lifted you up as if you were made of air. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved to the living room’s sofa bed.

You guys even toppled on the lamp, almost causing it to fall, but neither any of you spare another thought about it. Kuroo slowly lied you down on the bed as your lips remained sealed. You were devouring one another, drowning in each other’s ecstacy.

“K-kuroo…” You whispered when your lips parted. Kuroo starred at you with a smile on his lips. “You’re very beautiful, are you aware of that?”

The feeling of butterflies increased with Kuroo’s flattering words. Your face even turned red as more as it can be.

“I’ll be gentle as possible as I can.” Kuroo said and removed his top. He also gently removed yours and your bra as well.

“Goddess.” He whispered when he saw you lying on the bed, completely naked. “I can kill for this view, only for this view.” He emphatically said and kissed your forehead.

His kisses went down to your nose down to your cheeks and neck. He sucked your neck, making you moan a bit.But he’s still not done. His kisses went down to your collarbone, down to your cleavage and mounds. He kissed it’s crowns before going down to your stomach.

He planted a lot of kisses before licking the top of your womanhood. He ran his sinful tongue slowly from there up to the bottom of your mounds.

“Uhm… that felt nice…” You said with puffy eyes. That made him grin.

He took your hand and pulled you to sit down.

“Alright, as a price…” He unbuttoned his shorts before removing it with his underwear. His member immediately sprang to life right in front of you, making you gulp. “You can dress it up.” Kuroo said and took a condom from his short’s pocket.

You took the condom and carefully opened it. You gently wore it on Kuroo’s manhood. Your touches made him flinch, stopping himself from holding your head and shoving his member inside your mouth.

“Done…” You whispered and again gulped. Kuroo sure is long, maybe longer than Oikawa and Daichi but sure isn’t thicker than Daichi’s. But still…

“Lie down, lost Belle.” Kuroo said with a husky voice which immediately caught your attention. You lied down and closed your eyes tight before slowly opening your legs wide for him.

“Mhmm, good girl.” Kuroo said while in awe of his early lunch. “It’s so pretty.” He said and ran his fingers through your flesh, making you quiver.

“I’m entering…” Kuroo whispered and held your knees. He slowly entered his manhood inside you, making you moan in pain. It’s been a while and you’re still not used to it.

“Ah shit… hot…” Kuroo moaned as he slowly thrusts all of it in.

A lone tear escaped your eye when you felt how long Kuroo is. You almost want to faint.

“Does it hurt? The pain will go away any minute now…” Kuroo said and kissed your lone tear. “Don’t cry, it doesn’t suit my Belle.” He said and massaged your sensitive clit to ease the pain away, making you moan a bit.

Kuroo smirked. “Ready for the ride?”

Your covered your face with your arms. “D-don’t smirk at me too much…” _I can’t take it_. You said.

“Yeah?” Kuroo said and thrusted his hips hard and rough. A loud moan escaped your lips. Your eyebrows creased when you remembered what he said a while ago at being gentle.

“K-kuroo— ah!” You moaned when he started thrusting in and out in a normal phase.

“A-ah! I-i— K-kuroo oh!” You moaned and gripped on the sofa’s sheet. “S-slow— ah! Slow d-down!” 

“I-i can’t! Ugh fuck!” He groaned. His manhood continued entering you in and out, as the slapping sounds surrounded the whole living room.

Kuroo held your waist as he goes deeper and deeper. “D-damn b-babe you’re so hot, and sexy a-and— ah fuck!”

Kuroo’s words with his hot voice turned you on, bringing you to your peak. His fluttering words never failed in giving you more butterflies than you’ve ever felt.

Kuroo lifted up your legs and let them rest on his shoulder. That gave him more access and went deeper to your hole. A loud moan escaped your lips. You have no escape from him at all, he’s bringing you to hell with him for being super hot.

“Ah fuck!” Kuroo groaned when you clenched on him. “Y-you naughty little Belle, I’m gonna teach you a lesson.” He said in the middle of his groans with a grin. He went faster, which made you go crazy and out of your mind.

“T-take my cock, take it— let your beautiful body t-take it! Ah!” He groaned and went faster.

“Kuroo! Ah, ah, ah!” You moaned loud as hell. Kuroo lowered his body to you as you both whimpered while cumming out.

You both breathlessly flopped on bed while drowning in your own sweats. Your knees were trembling. 

You hit Kuroo’s side, making him groan in pain.

“You said you will be gentle!” You complained. He laughed. “I did?” He asked and stood up.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“On to your knees.”

“W-what?”

Kuroo smirked darkly. “I was gentle, lost Belle. Now grab onto the headboard and on to your knees.”

You gulped. Kuroo never felt this hot before, he was hotter than before. You were captivated by his seduction and followed what he said. You turned around and went onto your knees even though you’re a bit trembling before holding onto the sofa’s headboard.

“Fuck yeah.” He whispered and took another condom. He took and tied the used one before wearing the new one. “I’m entering.”

“Wait— ah!” You moaned when Kuroo suddenly shoved his manhood inside your wet pussy. The loud erotic sound almost echoed inside the room.

“You’re so…” He whispered and started thrusting with rhythm. “…so fucking beautiful.” He whispered and groaned afterwards.

“Is it good huh? Is it good? You smell so fucking sexy!” Kuroo groaned while holding onto your waist tight. You whimpered and gripped tighter on the head board. You felt your knees trembling for still not being able to recover from the first orgasm.

Kuroo thrusted harder and harder making you moan successfully. You felt your clit throbbing as his balls hit it in every thrust. His manhood went in so deep. You’re starting to like this position.

“K-kuroo, f-faster…”

Kuroo heard you so he slowed his pace. “What did you say?”

“K-kuroo m-move please…”

“Say that again?” He teased and stopped thrusting.

“Move Kuroo, damn it!” You exclaimed. That made Kuroo smirk. He started thrusting in and out again but very fast. Your eyes rolled in ecstasy as you feel Kuroo’s length burry deeper inside you.

“I-I’m cumming! Fuck! Take this, d-damn ah!”

“Kuroo! I’m coming- Kuroo!”

You both moaned loud as your cums squirted. Your cum spattered all over the sofa, messier than the first one.

Kuroo pulled you to lie down without taking his cock out of your pussy. He spooned you from behind which made his manhood burry deep inside you. That made you whimper for you still haven’t moved on from the first and second round.

“D-don’t clench on me.” He complained but you didn’t listen. He softly bit your shoulder in annoyance.

“Oh, by the way.” Kuroo said before taking his cock out from you. He stood up and went to the drawer near the sofa, making you confuse.

**_“I recorded everything.”_** He said with a Cheshire cat like grin while holding a camera.

\--


End file.
